


Praiseworthy

by Azriella_Helsing



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Series, F/F, F/M, more to come as this progresses, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriella_Helsing/pseuds/Azriella_Helsing
Summary: A series of drabbles in which the AFAB!Reader is complemented by various characters.





	Praiseworthy

You weren’t entirely dumb. You knew that the sweater donning fedora man stalking you in your dreams was a killer, and that it would only be a matter of time before he got very bored and you got very dead.

 

You knew this, yet you couldn’t help crying on the floor of the boiler room. 

 

It was just after you had gone to a difficult therapy session, and you were certain that you were the worst person in the world. 

 

You could barely see the boiler room through your tears, but the heat of the furnace comforted you a little, which paradoxically only made you cry harder. You were still sobbing when you heard the tell-tale scratch of metal on metal behind you. You hiccupped, trying to stop the flow of tears, but it was so hard. You felt so low, so lost.

 

Suddenly, he spoke.

 

“Ey, bitch, whatcha crying for?” He said in that damn sexy voice of his.

 

You couldn’t stop long enough to answer. Arms suddenly enfolded you, and you were taken to a corner of the boiler room you hadn’t seen before. It wasn’t much in the way of comfort, a small cot on the floor with a couple blankets and another furnace behind it, bathing you in warmth, but you appreciated the gesture. 

 

Your hiccups began to slow, as Freddy’s ungloved hand rubbed circles onto your back. You were both in a sitting position now, with your head resting on Freddy’s shoulder. 

 

“Ok, seriously, what’s wrong?” He asked.

 

“I’m the worst person in the world!” you cried.

 

“...You do realize you’re talking to a child murderer, yes?” he asked sarcastically.

 

You laugh came out as a miserable sob.

 

“...What brought this on? You’re a great person!” He said, but you were already shaking your head.

 

“My therapist told me that I need to work on my personality, and that I don’t listen to others, and my kindness doesn’t come from anyplace genuine.” You said, voice still unsteady. 

 

“Ouch. Sounds like you need a new therapist, bitch.” Freddy commented.

 

“Not really, anyone I talk to is just gonna tell me the same old shit.” You mumbled unhappily.

 

Freddy frowned, then brightened. “Bring me out into the real world for a second.”

 

“How do I do that?” You asked.

 

“Hold me and think about waking up.” Freddy replied. 

 

You obeyed. Upon opening your eyes, you were greeted by a welcome burnt face. 

 

“Hey, you.” You said softly.

 

“Don’t get used to this, bitch, we just need to pay an old friend a visit.” Freddy said, then continued, “Put some clothes on.”

 

You glanced down at your pjs, then asked, “What should I wear?” 

 

Freddy frowned, then turned to rifle through your closet. His hands passed over most of your more conservative clothing, to the back of the closet where most of your more racy stuff was hidden. You went scarlet. 

 

He leered at you. “We’re gonna have to make use of some of this later.” He pulled out a dress that was not too racy and not too conservative, a cocktail dress that you fit into nicely still. 

 

He handed you the dress. “Hurry, we might just catch him on lunch break!”

 

You dressed in the outfit he picked, without complaint or even putting much space between you. It wasn’t like he’d never seen a girl naked before, right?

 

Freddy coughed, then, taking your hand, led you out of the room.

 

The two of you took a bus to a neighboring city, and Freddy led you through the city, seemingly searching for something. He finally came to a nondescript, but still high end building, and dragged you up the stairs. You felt reluctant to go any further, but still, he tugged your hand and you went reluctantly.

 

Finally, Freddy came to a door and knocked. A non-threatening looking man came to the door, and he vaguely looked like Anthony Hopkins.

“Hey, Dr. Lecter.” Freddy said, as respectfully as he knew how.

 

“Mr. Krueger, it has been a long time.” The man, Dr. Lecter, replied.

 

“Listen, can you do me a favor?” Freddy asked.

 

“What kind of favor?” Lecter replied cautiously, not that you could really blame him.

 

“I need you to take in a new patient.” Freddy gestured towards you. “She’s not really wanting to leave her current therapist, but the lady won’t tell her what a great person she is. Just the opposite, in fact.” 

 

“My, my. What are you willing to give me in exchange for this… little favor?” Dr. Lecter said, looking at you in a new light. 

 

“What do you want?” Freddy asked.

 

“There’s a certain set of FBI agents that are currently after me. Except for Jack and Clarice, I want you to get rid of them for me.” 

 

Freddy nodded in response. “I can do that.” 

 

“Then shoo. I have a new patient to take care of.” 

  
Freddy saluted, then vanished, leaving you alone with Lecter. 

 

“Are you hungry, miss…?”

 

“It’s just Y/N, doctor.” You said, trying to sound respectful.

 

“Y/N, are you hungry?” Lecter repeated.

 

“A little, we kind of skipped breakfast.” You said.

 

“Then please, come right in.” 


End file.
